Today, the vast majority of all radio frequency (RF) network passive intermodulations (PIMs) are caused by RF connectors. With the aging process, the RF connectors become loose by expansion and contraction, due to environmental temperature changes. Small layers of corrosion build up between the male and female portions of the connectors, due to moisture and the lack of a “hard contact” required to prevent corrosion. The loss of the “hard contact” also results from tower vibrations and cables flexing. As a result, PIMs cause networks providers to lose money in lost revenue because of the interference. The type of interference is usually the result of non-linear signals or harmonics that occur. Therefore, a solution is desired that would not only reduce PIM, but prevent PIM altogether.